The Pain of Snow White
by starrleejohnson2012
Summary: Charlie has had to live a protected life. For years, her straight edged father had to keep her under his close supervision. But, a simple touch from a man that consumed her was all it took for her safety to be put in jeopardy. Dean Ambrose/OC.
1. But, Daddy

Story Title: The Pain of Snow White

Rating: M for language, sexual content

Author's note: Hey guys, just a real quick couple of notes. This is a Dean Ambrose/ OC. I took my other story, The Spirit of Memory, down so that I can re-work it. Also, this has some medical conditions in it that I took a HUGE liberty with. And, finally, please review and let me know what y'all think. Also, I have no beta so any mistakes you find are mine and I apologize before hand. Thanks

Summery: Charlie has had to live a protected life. For years, her straight edged father had to keep her under his close supervision. But, a simple touch from a man that consumed her was all it took for her safety to be put in jeopardy. Dean Ambrose/OC.

Chapter One

Title: But Daddy

"I said no, Charlie. It's too dangerous for you."

"But," I began as I chewed on my bottom lip, "you promised."

He sent me a warning glare before returning his attention back to the stack of paper work that laid on the counter in front of him.

Normally, that look would have sent most running to the hills. But, not me. I was as stubborn as him to be scared of that look.

"You said that if I went two years without an indecent, I could go on the road with her."

He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Charlie," he started, but I cut him off.

"Dad, she needs support," I began. "She's all alone in the locker room, dealing with the fall out. Everyone whispering and running their mouth's at her." I was building up steam. "Then, every time she steps into that ring, the fans chant your name."

I took a deep breath. "Please, Daddy, she needs me there with her."

I winced as I noticed the hurt expression in his dark eyes. They were my eyes and to see them filled with sadness killed me.

I knew that bringing my step-mom into this like I did was a low blow. Dad absolutely loved her and would never hurt her. But, he did leave her to the awful fall out of his walking out of the WWE.

At the time, I don't think he realized how bad it would be on her. He knew the fans would be tough, going out of their way to beg her for answers. But, it was those back stage who were really making it hard on her. Besides, the gossip they spread, most had refused to even speak to her. And, the higher-ups put her under a microscope. They had even told her that if she stepped one toe out of line they would strip her of the Diva's Title and career.

"Daddy," I said gently as I touched the back of his hand with my finger.

It was a small touch. I could barely feel his skin on mine, but it still burned slightly. I fought to continue to try to comfort him, even though all I wanted to do was throw my arms around his tattooed neck and hug him until he couldn't breath. However, I couldn't and he knew that.

"I'm just worried about her," I murmured.

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his pierced lip.

"Okay, Charlie," he rasped. "I'll talk to A.J."

I beamed as happiness burst in my chest.

For years, I had wanted to spend time on the road. When my dad signed with the WWE, I had begged, pleaded, and cried to join him, even for just a little while. Yet, he had always told me no. But, I was finally going to get to experience what the other wrestling families got to.

His face grew serious. "But..."

That caused me to deflate a little.

"If she agrees, there will be rules."

"Seriously? I'm twenty years old, Dad. I don't need rules."

I couldn't help it. I was an adult and wanted to be treated as such.

His brow deepened as he gave me a hold on gesture. Opening the cabnit above him, he pulled out two plastic containers. He sat them down in front of me and glanced between me and them.

I knew all too well what was in them. One held my plethora of medicine. The other held the various supplies, or what I called "torture devices", that I had to use on a daily basis.

I knew why he was showing them to me. It was a reminder to me that I was fragile and needed looking after.

It hurt to be reminded of that.

"I just want to be normal," I whispered with defeat.

I felt tears prickle my eyes as I blinked. I hated it. I hated that I was physically weak. And, because of my severe limitations, everyone treated me like a child.

Dad sighed heavily.

"I know, baby," he said. He lifted my heavy black braid and ran his fingers over the knots. It was the closest he could do to physically comfort me. "I understand, but I just don't want you sick again."

I struggled not to flinch. It had only been a little over two years ago when I had spent three months in the hospital battling pneumonia. Since that recent close call to death, he had been more concerned for my health and safety.

"I'll be good," I promised.

I gave him a pleaded look.

"I can't resist the 'puppy eyes'," he replied with a laugh.

I smiled at him. Just hearing my dad laugh put the depressing thoughts from my mind. I was a "daddy's girl" and always took comfort from him.

"Let's take your vitals then I'll call AJ and we'll talk about it."

I was elated. I knew that I had won. AJ lived to spoil me.

My first ever adventure was in the bag.


	2. Rules and Ambrose

The Pain of Snow White

Chapter Two

Rules and Ambrose

"How's my favorite daughter?"

I snorted at AJ as she walked over to me and tugged affectionately on the sleeve of my baggie gray hoodie.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" My dad said with a smile, his arms were held out wide by his sides.

I laughed as she flung herself around him. Her arms were quickly locked around his neck while her legs curled themselves over his hips. I turned my head as they leaned in to kiss.

I had always thought it was cute, though slightly embarrassing, at how they lost themselves in each other, no matter where they were. I wanted that for myself even if I was told I couldn't.

"You can look now," dad laughed.

He had let her down and had grabbed onto my two suitcases and carry on.

"Are you exited," AJ asked.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded with enthusiasm.

Her pretty face lit up with a grin.

"Alright," dad said. His face turned serious. "Stay close to AJ. Take your meds and vitals. Make sure to eat."

I listened, though this was the same speech I had heard several times since they had agreed that I could go with AJ. I knew if I didn't listen, he would drag me back to Chicago kicking and screaming.

"And, stay away from most of the locker room. Too many of them like drama and aren't worth knowing. Only hang out with those AJ and I trust, okay?"

I nodded as I fought not to roll my eyes.

Saticfied that I had heard him, he reached over and took my thick braid into his fingers.

"You look so much like me right now."

I beamed. My dad was a handsome guy with his black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. Plus, I was very much a daddy's girl. So, I always found it a compliment whenever anyone compared me to him, even though I was barely five feet two and a whole lot paler.

He took his signature hat off and placed it on my head.

"There," he beamed. "Now, you look like your 'Punk' of a father."

"Thanks," I said, running a hand over the bill.

I glanced up at him, suddenly realizing that I was leaving him. For my whole life, he had to leave me, chasing his dream. Never once had I had to leave him.

I felt my smile drop and my heart grip tightly. "I love you, daddy."

I glanced down, unable to handle the sadness and worry that filled his eyes. He was sad that I, his little girl, was off to have a new experience in my life that he couldn't be involved in. And worried, though the doctors said that I would be fine, that I might get sick again. Seeing that in his face, it hurt me.

I didn't want him to spend his time worrying about me. I wanted him to spend his time watching hockey, writing comics, and watching the "Walking Dead". Not worrying about his daughter.

"I love you, baby," he tugged gently on my hair. "Stay healthy for your old man."

I snorted at that. "Old man? You're thirty six. I would hardly call that old."

He laughed and pulled AJ to him. I glanced around, trying to give them some privacy.

The parking garage held a few cars, but was otherwise empty. Except, for a handsome man that was leaning against a concrete wall, smoking a cigarette.

Even though he was not facing me, I could feel the heavy weight of his intense gaze. It was like a warm blanket that was wrapped around me in comfort. My limbs loosened and my muscles eased, which felt strange because they always felt tense.

I studied him in return. A dark blue hat was pulled low over his face, blocking his eyes, but enhancing his masculine jaw. He was tall and built with firm lean muscles. Dressing in a form fitting white wife beater tank top and rugged blue jeans. His broad shoulders were braced on the wall and his long legs were crossed at the ankle.

His full lips took a draw of his cigarette and caused a shiver to run up my spine as he pressed his lips to blow it out.

Since my father was known as Mr. Straight-edge, I was raised to hate everything to do with drugs, alcohol, and smoking. And, I generally did.

However, I had to admit he was hot as hell, even if he was killing himself with those cancer sticks.

"That's Dean Ambrose," my dad said as he came up to my side. "He's definitely one to stay away from."

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was too enthralled.

He stuffed out his cigarette with his boot and turned towards us. The heady weight of his gaze hit me full force. It caused my breath to catch in my throat forcing me to part my lips to breathe.

"Why," I breathed, not taking my eyes off this man who held me captivated like no one ever had.

"He's bad news," AJ said as she gripped my sleeve in her fist. "All he cares about is getting laid by any skank who will have him."

That news should have made me turned from him. Normally, it would have, but it didn't. It was like it wouldn't register to my brain that this man was only after woman for one thing. The one thing that I had been told by numerous doctors that I physically could not give.

"I mean it, Charlie," dad growled, grabbing my right sleeve and turning to face him.

As soon as I lost sight of him, that strange, mystical connection he had over me was broken, and I quickly regained the ability to breath.

I stared up into my dad's face. I had never seen him so serious before. Sure, I had seen him pissed. Mostly when he was CM Punk. But, never this intently serious. His firm jaw was set. His lips pulled tight into a thin line. His broad, muscular shoulders tense. His eyes boring deep into mine.

"Stay away from him."

I nodded, unsure as to how to answer.

But, I knew that though I might have agreed at that time, something told me that I couldn't stay away from a man that could entangle me with just one look.

As dad and AJ separated the bags, I used their distraction to take one last look at the handsome stranger that oozed sex and drew me to him like a moth to a flame.

He was still standing near the wall, his full attention on me. He had finally lifted his hat to reveal a pair of breath taking eyes. They were a smoky-blue orbs that were filled with raw hunger and promises of deeds done in silk sheets.

I felt myself falling as I stared into their deep pools. The sensation of drowning washed over me causing me to lightly gasp for air, and my knees to weaken. I was forced to take a step back to keep from losing balance.

What was he doing to me, I thought. I had never felt this before. Sure, I had met some of the most handsome men in my life, but never one who consumed me in such a manner.

As if he could read my mind, a predatory smirk appear on his handsome face.

I could only take it as one thing. I was being hunted.


	3. Moth Meet Flame

Author's Note: Hey guys! Wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who followed or favorite the story. Much Love! Please let me know how I'm doing! A bit more of Ambrose goodness:)

Chapter 3

Moth Meet Flame

AJ and I were sitting in her dressing room where she was getting ready for her match. Well, it was called a dressing room though it was no bigger than a janitor's closet. It only held two metal folding chairs, which were leaned up against the far corner, and a small oval mirror propped up against the far wall.

"Is it always like this," I asked her. I was not only referring to the poor excuse of a dressing room, but also the entire back stage area. I noticed that, as we made our way through the halls of the stadium, not one of the superstars or crew spoke with her. Most looked the other way or glared at her as she passed. Others, mainly the diva roster, just gave her dirty looks and began to whisper as she passed by them.

She sitting with her legs crossed on the floor in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. Meeting my gaze in the mirror, she placed her brush next to her legs.

"Yeah," she began as she applied her lip stick. "I mean, it's just what it is."

"It isn't right," I growled, outraged for her.

I saw my face get that same pissed off expression that my dad was known for.

"Fuck, Charlie," she said with a grimace. "You look so much like Phil when you do that."

That caused me to smirk.

She turned around and placed her legs under herself.

"It's just how it is, Charlie. When Phil left the way he did, it caused...," she paused as if searching for the right words, "tension and problems. No one likes how he done it or what he has had to say since he left." She sighed. "And, since I am his wife...," she shrugged.

"That's bull-shit," I growled. I felt my fingers curl into the hard metal chair that I was sitting on.

"It's WWE politics," she replied dismissively.

"And, it's crap and pisses me off."

She smirked. Getting up off the floor, she came over to me and tapped the bill of my hat. Her smirk turned into a large grin.

"I have the best step-daughter in the world."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, I have to be. Dad is the best in the world, and I can't fall short."

She laughed. "I just hope that when Phil and I have kids together that they grow up to be as great as you."

I felt my smile drop. "Hopefully, they won't be exactly like me."

I dropped my gaze to my hands that I had clasped in my lap.

"Oh, Charlie," she said.

She grasped the bill of my hat and used it to lift my head.

"You are perfect, whether you are sick or not. And we love you."

I smirked at her, but her words didn't make me feel any better. I just hid the sadness, like I had learned to do, so that she wouldn't have to worry about me while she was in the ring. If her head wasn't in the match, she could get seriously hurt.

"Who you facing," I asked to change the subject.

"Nikki Bella," she answered.

I opened my mouth to tell her to kick that blow-up doll wannabe's ass when my watch began to sound. I glanced at the over-sized black band with it's bright blue face. The number sixty was flashing to the beat of the alarm.

"Well, my dear, it seems we need to get you to catering."

I nodded and got up to follow her out the door. Just as we got to the hall way, a stage hand came forward and placed himself in front of us.

"AJ, they need you to do a promo on Nikki before your match."

"Okay, just let me get her to catering, and I'll be there."

He shook his bald head and adjusted his WWE shirt. "They need you, now."

She glanced at me with wide eyes as the alarm on my watch sounded again, letting us know that my blood sugar had dropped a few more points.

"But, she needs..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Now or never, AJ."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "I'll find my way and wait there for you."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Just be careful."

I gave her a reassuring smile.

She took a deep breath and followed the stage hand away.

I stood outside of the room for a moment trying to decide which way I should go. The halls were so filled with boxes and various people rushing around that I was disoriented. There wasn't even any signs that pointed me to which direction to take.

I sighed in frustration as, again, my alarm sounded.

"Lost?"

I jumped at the raspy voice that came from my left.

I turned and saw the ruggedly handsome smoker from the garage. His gray-blue eyes peered down at me, and the sexiest smirk I had ever seen played on his lips. He was so close that I could smell his pure masculine scent that was mixed with a hint of cigarette.

That sensation of drowning hit me again. His warm body heat wrapped around my small frame, immersing me in his ocean eyes. I struggled to breath or think being that close to him.

He braced a long fingered hand on the door frame above my head and leaned toward me, invading my personal space.

I felt the air thicken with his very presence. The look in his eyes screamed of dirty deeds and naughty whispers done in the dark.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

_Oh shit, what was his question_, I thought._ He asked if I was lost. Right._

I licked at my dry lips. I watched as his eyes turned heated as he followed the path of my tongue. It caused my heart to flutter within my chest.

"I...was looking for catering," I stammered.

He leaned back from me. Ducking his head to come closer to my height, he began to tap a long index finger on his full bottom lip. He cocked his head as he regarded me for a moment.

I found myself I missing him crowding my personal space, and his male heat touching my skin.

"I'm going there now," he drawled. "I'll show you."

I knew I shouldn't have after Dad and AJ had specifically told me to stay away from Dean Ambrose. That he was bad news. The bad boy who only wanted sex and left women scattered around like so much trash.

Yet, I couldn't. He was the flame, and I was the moth. And I knew I was going to get burnt, but I was too drawn to him. His pull was too magnetic for me to pull away. It called to me like a siren's song.

"Okay," I replied.

A pleased look passed across his face. It caused my heart to clench that my answered had put that look there. I realized that I wanted to please him more.

He gestured to our left. "This way, gorgeous."

His eyes became hooded, and a knowing smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

_Yep_, I thought as I began to manuevor the halls with him,_ I was screwed._


	4. Consumed

Chapter 4

Consumed

"I know you're related to Punk."

I blanched. We had just entered the catering area when Dean laid that comment on me. I was not ashamed of my father. In fact, I was very proud of him. It was just that my dad, a very intensely private person, had kept my existence under wraps. Very few WWE personal knew of Punk having a daughter. And, I wasn't for sure how to approach the subject. After all, my dad had warned me of Dean's womanizing ways.

I bit my lip, trying to descend to confirm his statement or not. It would come out anyway. But did I really want that knowledge to be spread through Dean Ambrose?

Glancing at him from under my lashes, I visually trace the masculine lines of his face. He was handsome in an unassuming way. It didn't over power, making him unapproachable.

I gave a short nod as I made my way to the buffet table. "Yeah."

I felt him shift by my side and glanced up at him. He had braced a narrow hip against the table with his muscular arms folded over his broad chest. He seemed to be surge in the fact he knew but curiosity burned in his smoky blue eyes.

I fought to not fall into their depths by grabbing a plastic bowl and fork to the side of his hip.

"I'm his daughter," I answered, scooping fruit salad into my bowl.

I felt his surprise more than saw it. It was a shift from the hot sexual energy that vibrated the very air around him.

"Really?"

I nodded. "He was sixteen when I was born."

He arched a blonde brow at the news. I could see in his face him processing my words. I watched his eyes brighten slightly as he came to some conclusions. Though, he didn't voice them.

Once my bowl was full, I glanced around the table for some bottled water. I found it positioned behind Dean's cocked hip.

I glanced up at him, expecting him to move. But, he only grinned at me. His eyes were daring me to reach for the water.

I knew what he wanted me to do. I would have to lean extremely close to him, probably brush against his forearm and side, to reach the few remaining bottles that were blocked.

"I would like some water, please," I huffed.

"By all means," he grinned. His raspy voice was filled with challenge.

Sighing, I checked my sleeve to make sure it was pulled down over my wrist and over part of my hand. I knew I really didn't need skin on skin contact with him. If his presence was engrossing me than a simple touch would surely drowned me.

Steeling my spine, I carefully reached forward and grabbed the closest bottle. I had foolishly thought that I was going to get away with not brushing up against him. I was so very wrong.

He had suddenly shifted, bring his arms down and braced his hands on the table and shifting himself closer toward me. He was invading as much personal space as he could without actually touching me. He was so close that I could feel his warm body heat and smell the gentle scent of his cologne mixed with cigarettes. He smelt amazing.

He smirked down at me, clearing enjoying the slight discomfort he was causing me.

He shifted a bit more until he was slightly touching me. Granted, my thick hoodie kept it from being flesh to flesh, but I felt the gentle pressure of his arm against my side.

As soon as I felt him, I gasped and braced myself for the hot pain that always would come from being touched. But, I felt nothing. Only his slight weight and warm body heat. There was no pain. No sensation of hot coals being ground into my flesh. Just the pleasant feel of him against me.

Swallowing hard, I tightened my grip on the water to slowly draw it toward me. My arm slid up against him. I waited with baited breath as my exposed hand neared his exposed forearm.

I watched as the short sleeve to his black shirt gave way to my sleeve and then my hand. I sucked in my breath just before our skin met. Then, I felt his warm soft skin, and a gentle hum of pleasurable current. It coursed from him to me in pulses that chased down my hand and through my body.

I stopped when my finger tips met his forearm. Curious at the fact that I was feeling pleasure and not burning pain, I ran my finger tips along an invisible line on him. I was amazed at how firm and warm his muscle was beneath my fingers.

A soft growl sounded from his chest, and I realized what I was doing, I looked up into his face, which was staring intently down at where I was touching him. His lips had parted, panting slightly.

"You keep doing that," he began, his voice thick. "And I will take you on the table."

He glanced up into my face. His eyes were so dark with desire that it caused me to gasp.

I felt that hold he had over me grow so strong that my knees almost buckled. An urge I had never felt before consumed me. I wanted to kiss those parted lips, and I had never wanted to kiss anyone before.

I stood paralyzed as his head slowly began to descend toward mine. The closer his lips came the more I wanted them on mine.

"Charlie!"

The sound of AJ's angry voice caused me to step back just as Dean's lips would have touched mine.

Dean growled deep in his chest and jerked his head in her direction. The look on his face was pure aggregation.

I sheepishly looked at her, realizing suddenly where I was. Even though the catering room was not full, there were still several people who had just witnessed my near make out session with Dean Ambrose.

I felt an urge to bury my face in my hands.

AJ stomped over to me. She grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie to lead me away.

"Come on," she demanded quickly.

I nodded solemnly, leaving my bowl but taking the water bottle while snatching an apple off the table before being jerking by her. I gave Dean a sheepish look.

But, just as I turned completely from Dean, I felt my hand, that held the apple, be taken in by long fingers.

A loud gasp left my lips while my body stopped all movement. Dean's grip was firm, though he wasn't hurting me. That hum was stronger and burrowed deeper into me. This time, my knees did buckle. And, I would've landed in a heap on the floor, if Dean's arm hadn't snaked around my waist to hold me.

It had been years since I had that much physical contact from anyone, but to have it from man who consumed me in every way was almost too much. My head began to swim, and I struggled to breath.

"Dean, you're hurting her," I heard AJ hiss. "Let her go, now."

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. My mouth opened and closed, but my brain was to busy drowning in the pleasure of the feel of Dean's embrace to work.

"I ain't hurting her."

His heaving chest was pressed tightly against my back while he attempt to right me on my feet. My legs shook from the force of the desire that he was giving me.

"Yes, the fuck, you are," she growled.

"Charlie has a condition that causes pain every time some one touches her. So, if you don't let her go right now, I am going to cause you pain."

I felt Dean's arms loosen, though he didn't let me go.

"You okay," he whispered into my ear.

His breath was warm on my cheek, and a moan of pleasure threatened to escape my chest. I was enjoying his body wrapped around mine, though AJ would more than like attack him if I moaned. I was forced to gulp air to keep it buried.

Locking my knees, I slowly tried to put weight on them and stood. They were trembling but held me.

Nodding, I replied. "Please, let me go."

My voice was small and breathy. I hoped no one would notice.

His arm slid from around my waist. Yet, he stayed close to my back as if he expected my body to give out at any moment.

I glanced at AJ, but she wouldn't meet my gaze. She continued to stare daggers at Dean.

"I'm okay," I tried to reassure her. "He didn't hurt me."

Ignoring me, she reach over and grabbed my fallen apple and water before grabbing my sleeve again to drag me off.

I took a flitting look back to Dean. He stood there with a confusion written on his face. My heart sink that I had been the cause of it.


	5. Control

The Pain of Snow White

Chapter Five: Control

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It really means a lot. I also want to say sorry for taking so long it update. I had a family member pass away and I was having a difficult time writing this. I still am not one hundred percent happy with it but it is way better than it ways. I guess my Ambrose muse didn't want me in his head digging around;). Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this and I hope it makes up for the lack of an update these two weeks. As always, read and review to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**POV DEAN AMBROSE**

One would figure that having a pair of legs wrapped around my waist would put me in a good mood. But, it didn't. The buxom slut beneath me, with her fake tits, thick make up, and over bleached hair, only added to my irritation. Even the sounds of her orgasm pissed me off. I had to flip her onto her stomach and shove her face into the hotel mattress so that I could concentrate on working toward my climax.

Once I came, I quickly climbed off the bed and kicked her out, naked and well used.

_Damn me_, I thought as I leaned my naked frame against the door.

I was off my game, and it was all Charlie Brooks fault. Her classic beauty was intoxicating. The pure innocence that shined in her very being called to me as nothing ever had. And she filled my every thought even while I was fucking, struggling to reach a peak that my body only wanted to have with that very tiny body of hers.

My mood soured more, if that was possible. I hated how I was feeling towards her. I felt vulnerable and open, something that I had never felt.

"Fuck," I growled, running a hand roughly over my face.

I stomped over to the messed up bed and rutted around until I found my wrinkled jeans entwined in the sheets. I slid them on without buttoning them.

Snatching my cigarettes off the nightstand, I lit one before moving out onto the low walled balcony. I took a deep drag, letting the nicotine enter my system.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

That gentle breathy voice shook me to my very core. Even my cock, which should have been spent from the two hour exercise, quivered.

I forced myself to concentrate on blowing out the smoke before I turned to her. I needed something to settle my nerves enough to be suave instead of the quivering mess that my brain had turned into.

I immediately regretted looking at her.

She was standing there in pink flannel pajamas holding a thick white blanket and a clear plastic container. Her dark hair was free from its usual braid and blowing in the slight breeze. It frame her tiny feminine form and enhanced her pale features.

God, she was beautiful. So much so, that my breath was caught in my throat, making it difficult to speak.

"AJ shouldn't have been that hostile to you."

Again, that voice of hers. It caused my cock to completely stiffen to the point of aching. I had to move closer to the low concrete wall to hide my erection. I really didn't need her to know how much she was affecting me. That knowledge would give her power over me that I couldn't relinquish.

"It's cool," I managed to reply.

_Smooth_, I thought with sarcasm.

I forced my eyes from hers as I flicked my spent cigarette off the balcony. I placed my hands on the rail and leaned forward.

"No harm done."

I kept my eyes trained on the dark sky and busy city streets below. It gave me a chance to get my body and brain back under some semblance control.

A few moments of silence fell between us before I could speak.

"What's in the box?"

I had spoken before I could think. I struggled to not blanch at my words. As soon as I spoke them, I wanted to take them back.

What was it about her that threw me for a lop? She wasn't the leggy skanks that I normally went for. She was better, well above my very low standards. Yet, she could send me spiraling out of control with one look and a few simple words.

I licked at my dry lips and quickly glanced at her. She had tugged the blanket tighter around herself and curled into a lounge chair with the box sitting on the metal table in front of her.

Her pretty face was pensive as she thought about my question.

"Never mind," I said. "That's too personal for me to ask."

I turned to leave, but she began to speak, which froze me in my place.

"I call it 'the torture box'. It has my glucometer, thermometer, blood pressure cuff, and a vital journal."

I slowly turned toward her as her words registered. My stomach sank as I began to realize just how sick she truly was.

I moved back to the low wall and leaned forward by bracing on my folded arms. From my perch, I was within two feet of her. I could smell the scent of her skin. It was sweet and filled me with desire.

I watched in awe as she flipped the lids of the container and laid the medical instruments out. Her fingers were steady as she efficiently took her blood sugar, temperature, and blood pressure. She dutifully recorded each result into the journal.

I could easily tell that she had done this numerous times. And, that broke my heart.

"Why...," I began but my voice broke.

I couldn't finish my question. The pain in my chest intensified as she put her things away and looked up at me. Her brown eyes were filled with firm sadness.

She turned her eyes from me and to her lap, though I could still see her profile. The look she had splintered something deep in me.

"You know my dad is all about being drug and alcohol free, right?"

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Well, he turned straight edge when his father, my grandfather, drove drunk while I was in my car seat in the back."

My heart hammered in my chest at were she was heading. I felt rage and horror course through my blood. My shoulders tensed and my hands curled into fist.

"He wrapped the car around a telephone pole. And since I wasn't buckled into the car seat, I went flying out the window and landed in the ditch that the car tumbled into."

Her voice began unsteady. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself in comfort.

"I suffered nerve damage so severe that it's a miracle I'm alive, really. I can't regulate my body temp. I have no hunger so my blood sugar plummets. My nerve endings are fried and I can't handle being touched by any one. It burns like fire when someone touches my skin." She paused as her voice became husky. "Except, when you touch me."

She looked up at me then. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

I couldn't control myself. Reaching my hand over, I gently cupped her chin and guided it toward me.

I leaned over slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away. I was not prepared for what would happen once our lips touched. Fireworks exploded behind my lids as her lips molded perfectly to mine. They were sweet and soft, and I struggled to gently kiss her even though I wanted to pick her up, wrap her legs around my hips and bury myself deep inside her warmth.

I slid my other hand to her neck while she placed her cool fingers against my jaw.

Something deep within me snapped.

Running my tongue gently across her bottom lip, I pulled completely away from her, fearing that if I continued to kiss her soft lips I wouldn't be able to control myself.

She gazed up at me from beneath her thick lashes. I took her chilled hands into mine and blew warm air onto them.

"Go in and get warm, Snow White," I murmured.

I placed a gentle kiss onto her finger tips.

Her lips parted with a breathy sigh. My hard on jerked at the sound.

She nodded and slowly unfolded herself from the chair. She moved to enter the sliding glass doors.

I stopped her.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Sweet dreams, Dean.:

_Yeah_, I thought as I watched her enter the hotel room and quietly slid the door shut._ I'll be having the sweetest dreams after the most pure and erotic kiss of my life._

**Okay, guys there ya go. I hope y'all like it and it makes up for the long awaited update. I changed the accident a few times and struggled to get across that Dean (rather he was aware or not) felt more than lust for her. Granted, I see Dean taking lust as love but I was trying to make sure that it came across as more. Anyway, I hope this satisfies y'all for a moment. I will try to update one more time before going back to my normal updating on Mondays.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Sick Dream

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who's liking this so far. It means a lot. Here is the extra post for not posting anything for two weeks. **Just to warn everyone, this chapter is a little dark. So read at your own discretion. **This was a little upsetting to write so I thought I would throw the warning out there.

Chapter Six

Title: Sick Dreams

**POV DEAN AMBROSE**

I was in pure ecstasy. The cool fingers that were wrapped around my lengthening member was gentle and tantalizing in their teasing exploration. They stroked over the head and slid slowly down the shaft to the base before drawing back up, circling the head.

Though I could tell that whoever was touching my cock was rather inexperienced, I savored every cautious squeeze and soft stroke. I could only lay there and take it, gripping the sheets beneath me and tightening my closed lids.

Then, I felt the bed shift as a slight weight moved to place itself on my lower abdomen. My head flung back deeper into the lumpy pillow and an animistic growl sounded from my throat at the feel of wet heat on my flesh and a firm ass brushing against my leaking cock.

My hands released the tangled sheets and grasped a pair of slim hips. I could feel the bones strain against skin, running my thumbs over the shapes. Normally, that would've turned me off. I hated woman who were so skinny that when I fucked them that it felt like I was screwing a bag of bones. But, I found that it was turning me on like nothing ever had.

I gripped the hips tighter and ground my pelvis into the ass and heat above me. I felt wet heat pool on my stomach at my actions. I heard a soft sigh before those cool hands were placed on my chest.

"Fuck," I hissed.

I was in heaven at that moment. The only thing that would've made it better was if it was that tiny fairy princess who was on top of me.

"Fuck me."

I stilled at that voice. I knew it all to well, though I never heard it so heavy with desire.

My eyes flew open.

She was sitting on me. My eyes roamed freely over her nudity, drinking in every line. Her long hair was bound in it's usual braid and laid over a thin creamy shoulder. I never really realized exactly how tiny she really was. Her breasts were gentle swells tipped with pink nipples. A slight waist met small hips and a stomach so flat that it curved inward slightly. Even her legs, which were braced on either side of my hips, were short and thin.

But, she was perfect to me, unblemished and pure.

Then, I looked closer at her face. Something wasn't right. Her pretty face was expressionless. Her brown eyes were blank and unfocused. Her lips weren't the normal rose pink but blended into her too pale complexion.

"Charlie," I questioned, but something told me that I wasn't getting through to her.

"Fuck me," she said again, but this time, her voice was bland and empty.

I would have loved to hear those dirty words tumble from her lips as her body quivered for mine. But, all it did was send warning bells sounding in my head.

"No," I answered.

I went to use my hands on her hips to lift her off, but my muscles were frozen in place. I struggled and fought within my self to use my body, but I found that I was powerless. I could only watch in confusion and horror as Charlie lifted her slim hips, exposing her smooth wet heat. She reached behind her self to grasp my stiff erection.

"Don't," I groaned.

My brain struggle to not allow my body to enjoy her small hand touch me.

She didn't hear my plea. She just continued to guide my member to her body.

"Fuck me," she said, again in that flat voice.

Before I could vocalize anything, she shifted and slammed her hips heavily into mine. My length buried itself deep into her body.

"Shit!" I cried out.

My head was flung back, and I gritted my teeth. She was extremely wet and so tight that it was almost painful.

I didn't want it to feel so good, but it did. The way her body molded to mine was so perfect. Yet, it was so wrong.

The warning sounded so loud in my head that it was almost deafening.

"Fuck me."

I glanced back to her face. She wasn't moving, though the hotel room seemed to be quacking around us. The walls shook, and the furniture bounced around. But nothing made a sound. All I could hear was my labored breathing.

"Charlie," I croaked out in fear.

"Fuck...me..." That phrase only added to my terror.

I couldn't control my body. Charlie was not herself. And the room around us was breaking apart.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby?" I tried, hoping that I would somehow reach her.

Her blank stare finally met mine. I watched as her eyes slowly began to focus on my face. They softened and began to fill with life. Her lips turned pink as she smirked me down at. She reached forward and cupped my jaw. I groaned at her touch.

Thank fuck, I thought as relief flooded me. A deep breath escaped my lunges.

Suddenly, her peaceful expression turned to horror. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a cry of agony.

"Charlie," I shouted, terror refilling me.

Her silent cry continued as she threw her head back and clawed at my flesh.

My heart began to hammer uncontrollably and cold sweat poured from my body. I was terrified. I didn't know what was happening or how to help.

Then her body went limp and slumped forward onto me. As soon as she landed, my body was free from it's paralysis.

I scrambled out from under her before I gathered her limp body into my arms.

"Charlie," I gasped.

I turned her face towards mine. It was again blank and unfocused.

"Snow," I murmured harshly, giving her body a hard shake.

Panic sat in as I realized that she wasn't breathing. Again, I shook her limp frame. Her head just slid from my arm and landed in the bed.

I realized that she was dead.

"No," I growled softly.

Pain and rage pounded through me.

"No!" An anguished scream left my chest.

"Goddammit," I gasped as I jumped straight out of bed.

I glanced around the room in a frenzy, searching for her, but I quickly realized that everything had been a sick dream.

I wiped at the sweat that was dripping down my forehead as I struggled to unscrambled my brain.

"Just a fucked up dream," I growled.

The sound of my phone ringing jarred me. It took me a moment to calm myself before I nabbed it off the nightstand and answer it.

"Come straight to my office when you get to the arena."

COO, Triple H, didn't even wait for me to speak before he barked out his order and hung up the phone.

Suddenly feeling completely exhausted, I threw the phone on the bed before I marched to the bathroom to wash away the cold sweat and lingering fear.


	7. Seduce and Destroy

The Pain Of Snow White

A/N: Here it is guys, another chapter. It's a short one, because I am busy right now (like everyone cause of the holidays). Plus, I am trying to wrap up Dean's pov so that I can get back to Charlie's. Somehow, now that I am in Dean's head, he don't want me out :). Anyway, enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who has liked and reviewed. Means a lot!

Chapter 7

Seduce and Destroy

**DEAN AMBROSE POV**

"I want to destroy CM Punk!"

_Yep_, I thought. _I found the right place. _

I had been searching the arena for twenty minutes, after I arrived, for Triple H's office. But, once I heard his booming threat from behind a closed door, I knew that I had found him.

I really didn't want to enter into what I knew to be one of his well known angry tantrums, but I had no choice. I loved my job and had never wanted to do anything else, which is what would've happen if I didn't go in. So resolving myself to the inevitable, I knocked.

"Get your ass in here, Ambrose!"

I rolled my eyes before I entered, closing the door firmly behind myself.

"Sit," he demanded, pointing to a leather chair that was poised in front of the massive desk that he was behind.

I gave a curt nod to Stephanie, his wife and a principal owner of WWE. She had positioned herself to his right with her hand laid lovingly on his shoulder.

I quickly sat, waiting for him to begin. I didn't have to wait long.

"Punk ran his fucking mouth on Cabana's podcast," he growled.

I arched a brow, but didn't ad to his comment.

Punk was well known for speaking his mind, right or wrong, and I knew that he would say a lot of things that would piss people off. But, I knew that the man didn't care. He just spoke his mind, and I could respect that.

However, I wasn't going to tell that COO that. I was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

"So, what did you find out," Stephanie asked. Her voice was filled with venom.

Apparently, she wasn't happy about what he had to say either. It made me curious as to what exactly he had said to have pissed them off. I made a quick mental note to listen to the podcast when I was away from the arena.

"Well," I began as my hands started to nervously tap on my knees. "She's real sick, was in a bad car wreck when she was a kid. It caused tons of nerve damage. So, Punk has kept her under close supervision up until now."

They smirked.

"So, she's very sheltered," Stephanie murmured, the gears forming an idea in her head.

I nodded. "Very sheltered and extremely naive."

Triple H leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Easily seduced," he replied.

At the word "seduced", my chest clenched. It confused me as to why I had reacted that way, but I chose to ignore it. I had other things to worry about than stupid emotions.

"I could have her legs around my waist like that." I snapped my fingers.

An evil grin formed on his face. For some reason, I didn't like the look. But, again, I pushed the unwanted thought down.

"Perfect," he said with sick pleasure. "Keep doing what you're doing then."

I nodded at them both before I left the office. But as soon as I stepped out into the hallway, a sense of dread filled me, making me struggle to breath. I pressed a hand to my chest in a fible attempt to steady my racing heart.

"What the hell," I growled at myself.

My thoughts began to race, and my head started to ache as I tried to corral the images that flashed in my brain. Every one was of Charlie. How she looked in catering as her fingers dancing over my arm. How she looked after I had kissed her on the balcony.

"Fuck," I hissed.

In an attempt to escape the images, I all but ran to the parking garage, ignoring the confused looks of the people I ran past. I searched the packed parking garage for a secluded spot, finding one in the far back. It was a dark corner that was surrounded by concrete, but had a great view of the whole garage.

Pulling my cigarettes from my pocket, I quickly lit one and inhaled, resting my back against the cold wall.

When Triple H and Stephanie had approached me a few days before with their plan, I was more than okay with it. I was going to get sex and a major push while they would get revenge on someone who they hated. It was a win win for everyone.

Except, I didn't expect to find myself wanting her, this sick, frail woman who was getting to me in a way that no one ever had. She was burying herself deep inside me, past my cold-dead heart and into my blackened soul.

It was not good. I was known for fucking and ducking. I was the ultimate seducer. There wasn't a woman alive who wouldn't drop panty for me. Even Charlie would, I knew. But, I wanted more from her than just her whimpering and begging as she laid exposed on my bed. I wanted, no needed, her soft voice, gentle laugh, and cool touch. I wanted to posses her.

I had to resign myself to one simple fact, though. She was the tool Triple H was going to have me use to hurt CM Punk. And, in doing so, I was going to destroy her.

I hung my head as I began to do something I hadn't done since I was a scared boy hiding in a closet while my mom's pimp beat her to a bloody mess. I cried.


	8. Daddy's Punishment

The Pain of Snow White

A/N: Hey guys! I have another update. There for a little bit, I was stuck. But, now, the ideas keep coming. I even have a few ideas on what I'll start next. Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 8

Daddy's Punishment

**CHARLIE'S POV**

_This isn't going to go well_, I thought as AJ pulled our car into the full parking garage.

We arrived late, because we had stayed an extra hour in the hotel room so that we could listen to dad's podcast with Uncle Colt. We, of course, knew that it wasn't going to go well, but we didn't realize just how bad everyone took it. Every WWE superstar and company personal we past as me maneuvered through the packed parking garage gave us severe looks. The pure anger and hatred etched on every one of their stony faces chill me.

"Stick close to me, okay," AJ said as she pulled our rental into the first available space. She turned the car off and turned to face me. Her pretty face was serious as I had ever seen it. "I mean it, Charlie. There are going to be a ton of pissed off people around here. And, a few, I wouldn't put passed them to take out their anger on you."

Her words scared me and formed a lump in my throat. I forced it down.

I nodded at her, afraid that my voice would be weak with fear.

"While I am in the ring tonight, I want you to lock the door and only open it to me."

Again, I nodded.

Glancing down as she looked around the area, I realized that my hands were trembling. To keep her from seeing exactly how upset I was, I tucked them into the long sleeves of the pale blue shirt I was wearing.

"Okay," she turned back to me. "Let's go. Just keep your head down and ignore anyone who tries to speak to us."

Taking a deep breath, I exited the vehicle with her. She quickly snatched our stuff from the trunk. Grabbing the sleeve of my right arm, she pulled me through everyone so fast that their faces were blurred, though I still heard their angry hisses.

We quickly made it to through the hall. Just as we spotted her room, she released my sleeve to open the door. That's when I felt a heavy body collide with mine, sending me flying forward into AJ's back. She was slammed forcefully into the door, and we fell into a heap together.

I screamed as my body pulsed in pain. I was on fire, burning alive, as flesh connected with my skin.

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard someone growl at me.

I felt a heavy hand connect to my right cheek. My body exploded in flames. Everything burned so badly that I lost my breath, and could only convulse in agony.

I was dimly aware of AJ moving from out from under me and launching herself at our attacker.

"You bastard," I heard her hiss.

I coward myself up against the door, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and them as they struggled.

My brain was to filled with panic to take a proper stock of myself. All I knew was that the fire had lessened to a dull burn while my limbs shook and trembled, and fear raced my heart, causing me to breathe erratically.

Hearing AJ give a cry of pain, I glanced up and watched in horror as Ryback effortlessly flung her back. Her small frame slammed into the wall with a sickening thud. She tumbled to the floor, un-moving.

"AJ," I whispered.

I turned to crawl to her, but he put himself between us. Dressed in his singlet ring gear, he flared his thick arms and growled down at me.

I shrunk back, pressing my back into the door.

"Your daddy," he spat out, "needs to learn to keep his fucking mouth shut."

He reach out and tangled a fist into my braided hair, using it as leverage to lift me until my feet didn't touch the floor. I cried out and reached to pull his hands from me, ignoring the burning sensation of my hands as I clawed at his skin.

He gave a pleased laughed. "Since daddy's not here to take his punishment, I'm going to have to just give it to his pitiful excuse of a daughter."

I clenched my eyes shut and held my breath as he raised his fist. I could only wait for him to contact my face. But, it never came. Instead, I felt his iron grip on my hair loosen, and I fell to the floor. The air was forced from my lunges. I curled into a ball as the world exploded around me.

The heavy sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the hallway. Feet were stomping all around me so I squeezed my eyes tighter and curled deeper into myself, trying to stay out of the way. I listened as grunts and curses sounded and echoed.

I began to sob, too afraid to hold it back. It seemed like forever as I cried on the floor before I felt a warm calloused hand touch my cheek. Pleasure coursed through my body from it. Only one person could ever touch me and cause me to feel that.

"Dean," I whispered in relief.

I opened my eyes to see his handsome face filled with worry.

"You okay, Snow White?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I uncurled and flung my arms around his neck. Though I was scared and trembling in fear, I still reveled in his heat and unique masculine scent. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I got you," he whispered as he buried his nose into my hair.

I felt the fear leave, taking the trimmers and sobs with it. I relaxed in his arms. Him holding me, more than his words, making me feel completely safe.

"I'm taking AJ to Doc," a smooth deep voice said.

I glanced over to see Roman Reigns lift a still limp AJ into his powerful arms.

Dean nodded. "Right behind you."

He easily draped me over his arms before lifting me off the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my fingertips through the dark blonde curls at the base of his neck.

Looking around, I saw John Cena and a few others dragging an enraged Ryback down the hall. He wasn't really fighting the hold they had on him, nor was he vocalizing anything. But, the look in his wild eyes told me on thing. He wasn't done with me yet.

A/N: Just a quick little note: I _**DON'T**_ believe Ryback would ever do this. I just got the idea after listening to Punk's interview.


	9. Not A Game

The Pain Of Snow White

A/N: Alrighty, here's another chapter. I struggled to write this. Hopefully, y'all won't be able to tell too much. I wanted it to be in Charlie's POV, but my Dean muse demanded that I listen to him. So, I did. Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Hope y'all like this. BTW, I have tons of story ideas that I want to start when this one wraps up. I don't know which one I will start first. When I narrow it down, I'll let y'all know. Thanks again, and enjoy reading!

Chapter 9

Not A Game

**DEAN'S POV**

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning as I lifted Charlie into my arms. Her tiny frame and slight weight fitted so perfectly against my broad chest that I hoped that my jeans hid my growing erection. Once she settled her arms around my neck, burrowing her fingers into the hair at my nap, I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in her clean, womanly scent. It was intoxicating and hardened me even farther.

"Dean," Seth whispered.

I glanced up at him. His normally tan face was pale as he eyed the back of Charlie's head.

As gently as I could, I shifted her to rest her head against my chest so that I could see what was making my friend worried. Bright red blood was smeared over my forearm and was slicked in her hair.

Without glancing at anyone, I tucked her closer to me and raced through the crowded corridors, seeking doc's office. I could hear Seth's heavy feet pound as he followed.

As we reached the hall that housed doc's office, I saw Roman carrying a revived AJ into the room while Doc held the door.

"Doc," Seth called to keep him from shutting the door.

Roman took one look at my face and quickly moved out of the way. I barreled into the room and gently placed Charlie onto the first gurney I found.

"I don't feel good," she whispered.

I looked down at her face. Her features were drawn. Her porcelain skin pale. But, the look in her pretty brown eyes was what chilled me to my bones. They were glossed over and unfocused.

_Fuck_, I thought. I automatically knew what was wrong. She had a concussion._ I am going to fucking kill Ryback._

"Doc," I called out, my voice thick with emotion.

Charlie reached her hand out to grasp mine. "Dean, I ..."

I shushed her. "It's okay, Snow White. I'm right here."

"Charlie," AJ murmured softly, dislodging herself from Roman to stumble to her step-daughter.

She looked at the smear of blood on my arm before turning her dark eyes to me. I saw the question burn in her eyes, though she didn't ask it. I gave her a stiff nod, letting her know that it was Charlie's blood.

I have seen AJ put on her deranged crazy in the ring, but I had never seen her do it in real life. She let out an ear piercing screech before racing out the door, her hair flying wildly behind her.

"Move," Doc demanded as he tried to push me out the way.

I refused to budge.

"Don't touch her," I growled, feeling my hold tighten on Charlie's hand.

"Dean, move," Doc demanded again, as he tried to remove my hand from her.

As soon as he touched Charlie's hand, she let out a cry of agony. I immediately turned on Doc and began to stalk him. I was going to kill him.

"Roman," I heard Seth say from behind me as I cornered my prey.

Hands and arms wrapped themselves around me. They struggled to pull me away. I fought as I was pulled back from Doc, who went straight to Charlie. Roman and Seth forced me to the door.

"Dean," she whimpered as Doc rolled her onto her back.

I grabbed the door frame in an attempt to pull away from Roman and Seth, but it was useless. They over powered me. The last image I had was of Doc placing his hand on Charlie's forehead, her eyes widening in pain and fear.

"Let me the fuck go," I hissed at them.

"Dude, Doc can't help if you're beating the shit out of him," Seth tried to reason.

"Yeah, man," Roman added. "He's not trying to hurt her."

As soon as he finished speaking, a high pitched scream vibrated from the door. The sound of Charlie's pain felt like hot knives slashing at my flesh. A renewed rage, along with a shit load of fear, upped my struggle. I lashed out in force.

It took everything they had to drag me away. I was forced into an empty locker room were I was thrown and locked in. I beat and slammed the door, trying to gain my freedom. I was at it so long that I lost all strength. I sunk down to floor against the far wall, burying my face in my hands.

Awhile later, I wasn't for sure of how long, the door was thrown open and a very pissed off AJ stomped over to me. She reached out and gripped my hand almost painfully.

"Come on," she growled, pulling on me.

I heaved myself up and allowed her to pull me out the room. Roman and Seth were positioned on each side. She gave them each the dirtiest look I had ever seen someone give before she pulled me through the halls and out a random door to the darkened outside. Once the heavy door shut, she released my hand.

"Light up," she said, pointing at the pocket that held my cigarettes.

I lit up quickly and leaned up against the wall. Taking a deep drag, I raised an eyebrow as AJ paced in front of me. The entire time I smoked, we didn't say a word. It was a very uncomfortable silence.

Once my smoke was done, I flung it into the dark.

"What's your game?"

She turned to glare at me, her hair wild and face serious.

I suddenly felt a deep urge to tell her about Hunter's plan for revenge. It took everything my brain had to overrule my heart. I couldn't tell her. She would have told Charlie, which would break her beautiful heart. Then, she would never want to see me again.

I was too selfish for that. She was becoming everything to me. My very breath. My every thought. She was filling every void in me. And, though I knew I needed to leave her alone, for her sake more than mine, I couldn't. Yeah, I was definitely a selfish bastard.

So, instead of telling the truth, I lied my ass off. "There is no game."

She took a step closer to me. The air around her became thick with malice.

"Bull-fucking-shit."

I shook my head and shoved my hands deep into my pockets and looked straight into her eyes. I was hoping to convey everything to her.

"There isn't. I truly...like her."

That was an understatement. I more than liked her. What I felt for Charlie was more. But, I wasn't going to admit that to anyone, including myself.

She took a deep breath and stepped back. Her body language shifted from anger to serious.

"Charlie can't have a relationship like that."

I raised a brow at that. "I don't want a relationship with her."

That's another lie. They were just adding up for me.

"Maybe, but you do want to fuck her."

My heart stilled at her comment. I did want Charlie like that. Just the thought of her tiny body naked and begging for mine was enough to bring my limp cock to an aching hard-on. However, I wanted more. I wanted everything from her.

"You can't," she whispered, her tone filled with sorrow. " Her condition won't allow it. If a simple touch causes her severe pain, then sex would be pure hell."

I glanced down at my feet. I was going to admit something that would make or break my standing with Charlie.

"I can touch her."

"What," AJ gasped, grabbing my chin so that she could bore into my eyes.

"I can touch her, and it doesn't hurt her."

"Seriously," her eyes glittered with hope as a single tear spilled onto her cheek.

My chest tightened at seeing it. I could only nod, afraid my voice would break.

She gave a strangled sob before flinging herself at me. I stiffened, thinking she was going to beat my ass. I was in for a surprise. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaving me stiff in shock.

"Oh my god," she muttered, her hot tears wetting my shoulder. "How?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I disentangled myself from her. "Don't know."

She gave me an apologizing smile. "Sorry."

I waved her off.

She wiped at her tears. "Let's go check on our girl."

I shivered as she called Charlie "our girl". My heart hammered and a deep longing burned. I realized that I wanted Charlie to be called my girl only. No one else's.

AJ wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me along with her to the door. She shoved it open, released my arm, and stepped through before turning toward me. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look.

"Just so you know, you ever hurt her, and I will personally remove your balls from you body and use them as ear rings."

Not knowing exactly what to say, I replied with a simple "dully noted" before following her to my Charlie.


	10. Plan Change

The Pain Of Snow White

A/N: Hey guys! Back Again! This Chapter will be rather short. I wanted to get a few points across. Hopefully, I'll get back to Charlie's POV next time. My Dean muse just let me tell this the way I want, but I got to listen to him. Anyway, I have there story ideas that I want to start after this. I am going to let y'all pick. Just review me with your choice. They will be at the end. As always, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Plan Change

DEAN AMBROSE POV

"What the fuck happened?"

I arched a brow at Hunter's question.

As soon as AJ and I made it back to Doc's office, the COO quickly demanded that I meet him in his office immediately.

I felt the urge to wrap my hands around Hunter's thick neck and choke the complete fuck out of him. He was keeping me from Charlie, even if for only a time. All I cared about was soothing a scared and hurt Charlie, but I had to put up with Hunter's bull.

Leaning back, I eyed him closely. He looked as if he was on the verge of coming unhinged. His dress shirt was wrinkled under his visibly rumpled blazer. It appeared as if he had been pulling and tugging on his clothing in distress. The harsh features of his face were drawn and tight. It told me to tread carefully with him or his wrath would explode all over me.

"Ryback attached Charlie and AJ," I replied as coolly as I could, though the words tasted like ash on my tongue.

"I know that, asshole," he growled.

Sighing heavily, he leaned back in his large office chair and ran an aggressive hand down his face.

"Just tell me what the fuck happened?"

I explained to him that I followed AJ and Charlie as they made their way through the garage, but I lost them once they got the halls. I was trying to find them again when I heard Charlie scream. I raced to where I heard the sound come from to find the big bastard with his hands on her.

"So, I took him out." I gave a shrug, acting as if it was no big deal. Though, it me, it was. I was worried that I didn't get there in time to protect her.

Hunter nodded. "Good. We can't have that idiot ruining our plan."

Your plan, I thought with venum.

I wanted to spit at him, but I couldn't. Hunter would have taken everything from me and leave me back on the filthy, violent streets where I was from.

I watched as his body language shifted from rage to delight. His eyes brightened, and a twisted smirk formed on his face. My very soul chilled at that look.

"This may help us." He began, leaning forward to clasp his hands on his desk. "Because of what happened, Charlie has a mild concession."

Those words filled me with such anger that I had to grip the arms of my chair to get from lashing out. I struggle to not go hunt down that jack-ass and knock his buck teeth out of his stupid mouth.

"She'll have to recuperate at home," he continued. "So this is what you'll do. I'll give AJ and you time off with Charlie. That way, you can seduce her without distraction."

"No," I spoke before I thought.

I bit my tongue at the expression on Hunter's face. He didn't like my outburst at all. His face was turning red and the grip he had on his hands was turning his knuckles white.

"Why," he demanded.

I fidget under his critical eyes. If I wasn't careful, he would see that I truly cared for charlie. That my motives were no longer about my career push, but were becoming more about CM Punk's fragile daughter, whose pure innocence was drowning me in the most wonderful of ways.

"Punk won't let me ever get close enough to her for your plan to work." I began, my tongue on auto-pilot. "He doesn't trust me, so he'll be watching every move I make and listening to every conversion I have with her while in his home. With him around, I have a better chance of seducing you than his daughter."

He stroked his chin as he contemplated my words.

"Maybe you are right."

He was quiet for a moment.

I felt un-easy in the silence. Hunter was up to something, and I knew that I wasn't going to like it. Actually, I knew I would hate it because it meant hurting the one person I did not want to ever hurt.

"Cena owes me," he began. "He had a beautiful house in LA that's perfect for our needs. I'll get him to invite you guys, sans AJ and Punk. It'll give you plenty of opportunity to accomplish our goal."

I shook my head. "Punk won't let her leave anywhere with me, particuarlly to John Cena's house. He doesn't trust him anymore than he trust you."

"Look, damn it," he hissed, rising from his chair. His whole demeanor turned mincing. "If you want to keep your fucking job, you piece of street trash, you'll figure it out."

A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short. Here are the story ideas. The ideas are very rough so I can only give tiny summaries. I am hoping though that there is enough of the idea for you all to understand where I maybe be heading with them. Put either 1 2 or 3 in your reviews according to which idea y'all like. Thanks guys!

Dean Ambrose lives in two worlds. One is his fantasy, living his dream as a WWE superstar who gets all the women and alcohol he wants. The other is a home filled with the love of his life and a small son. But, no matter how much he feels free in his life with her, the world of the WWE always calls his back. In the end, he must choose between the love of a woman or the love of wrestling. Dean/oc Some smut.

In a medieval fantasy world, The Hounds of Justice are awarded for their loyalty to the royal McMahon family. Prince Hunter gives them with his sister-in-law. But, all is not well in the kingdom. Deep in the forbidden lands, an evil demands to rule. Shield/OC More Smut

The Authority hold a underground auction where people are willing sold as sex slaves. The Shield, an elite team of criminals, attend to win the biggest, and rarest prize. A young virgin. Mainly smut.

Okay, there are the three listed from least smut to the most. Just put either a one two or three in your reviews. Thanks!


	11. Warm You Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is y'alls update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Warm You Up

**Charlie's POV**

Everything throbbed and burned as if my body had been dragged over hot coals before being submerged in boiling water. I was in so much pain that I couldn't speak. My ability to even make a slight whimper was gone, having been taken when my vocal cords gave out from my earlier screams.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Doc apologized, which he had been doing since he began to examine me. "I have one more stitch to add. It's almost over."

It was supposed to be a gentle tug, I was sure. But, it felt more like someone was trying to peel my scalp from the bone. My stiff body arched and trembled from severe, blinding pain. My mouth flew open in a silent cry. It hurt so intensely that the burn of Cena's hands on my wrists, holding me steady on the padded table, didn't even register.

My vision began to dim as I stared up at the florescent lights of the ceiling. I began to shiver and quake as my body cooled because of the agony. I felt fear creep up into my heart, because I knew I was in trouble. But, I couldn't vocalize that I could feel myself slipping into shock.

"Doc," I vaguely heard Cena, though his worry was very evident in his voice.

I heard Doc curse as I felt my limbs become weak and slacked against their hold. My head lulled to the side. I could only watch out of my dimming vision as Doc rounded the table.

"Get AJ, now," he ordered to Cena, who quickly left the room to complete his mission.

Doc pulled a pen light from his breast pocket. Clicking it on, he checked my eyes for dilation. The bright light struck my eyes and caused tears to form. I wanted to look away, but I was too weak.

Muttering so softly that I couldn't make out the words, Doc pocketed the light and moved from my view.

The fear swelled so greatly that I began to choke on it. I struggled to purchase air as it gripped at my chest, burning and seizing up my lunges.

"Charlie," I heard AJ gasp.

Tears freely flowed down my cheeks as I watched her race over to me after she flung the door open. Her brown eyes were wide with concern. Worry was etched all over her pretty face, causing her lips to be drawn and her skin to be flush.

Doc stopped her advance. She struggled against him at first, wanting to get to me. But, as he began to quietly mutter to her, she stopped fighting. She could only stare at me as she replied something quickly back to him.

"I'll find him," she said loud enough for me to hear. "I'll be right back."

She turned and ran out the door as fast as she could.

After shutting the door, Doc reached for something out of my view before turning. He was holding several thin hospital type blankets in his arms. He threw them over to me as best as he could.

I knew he was trying to warm me. But, I also knew that it was in vain. Once my temp dropped as low as it was, it took more than just a few well placed blankets to bring it back up. Last time, my dad had to wait for me to pass out before he could climb into bed with me so that he could use his body heat to warm mine.

I wanted to scream as my vision began to dim more, and my body jerked heavily. I wanted to cry out for Dean. The electrifying touch of his long fingered hands and to see his smoky blue eyes were the last things I wanted before the darkness consumed me. I needed the comfort only he could give me.

My eyes began to flutter shut, and I felt myself spiraling. I tried to fight it, but I was just too weak.

"Snow," a raspy and worried voice sounded.

I struggled to lift my heavy lids. I needed to see his handsome face.

"Come on, Snow white. Open those pretty brown eyes for me."

It took a few attempts, but I was finally able to open my eyes to focus on him. He was squatted down in front of me with his face a few mere inches from mine. A sad smirk formed on his lips when my eyes settled on his.

"Stay focused on me, okay," he whispered, his warm breath caressing my cheek as he gently stroked his thumb over my bottom lip.

He straightened and sent a look to a relieved Doc and a nervous AJ. Doc gave a curt nod before going to the door and opening it, waiting. AJ gave Dean a stern look.

"Just remember what I told you that I would do to your balls," she hissed.

Dean arched a brow and visibly struggled not to laugh.

_Smart man_, I thought vaguely as I eyed the tension between them. AJ was rather comical to see when she was angry. But, since her temper was worse than my dad's, mocking her would be the worst thing to do.

"Charlie," AJ said, turning her eyes to me. "I'll be right outside this door. It he tries any funny business, even if he accidentally blinks wrong, you scream, okay?"

Confused, I could only stare at her as she gave Dean one more challenging glare before turning on her heel and stomping out the door.

I swallowed, forcing everything down so I could try to speak. It took a few gulps before I was able to make any sounds.

"What...," I grimaced at the thick and hoarse sound of my voice.

Just that one word was hard to get out.

Dean leaned over and gently brushed a few strands of my hair from my face. The gesture was so comforting that I drew strength from it. I could feel the pain ease, and my vision brighten slightly, though I still continued to shiver violently.

"We're going to get your temp up, baby."

"How?"

He straightened and gave me a smoldering look.

"With body heat," he answered with a smirk and a wink.

I watched in awe as he pulled his shirt up and off, revealing the sculpted lines of his bare chest. I drank in every line and muscular flesh that was exposed.

As he reached to unbuckle the belt around his waist, he never took his eyes off my face, which caused a new feeling to spread through my prone body. There was still the trembling cold and dull throb, but this was a caressing burn. A pleasing warmth spread through my lower belly, heating my most secret of places.

I gasped from the sensation as it pooled deep in me.

He stopped at the sound. A deep animistic growl vibrated from his chest.

"Please," he whispered softly with a voice thick with lust. "Don't look at me like that. It's going to be hard enough to do this without seeing that look."

My eyes fluttered closed before the thud of his thick belt and heavy jeans hitting the floor sounded. I struggled to understand this new feeling. It was wild, unabashed, yet soothing as it warmed me. There was an ache to it. A pulse that made me feel empty and wanting.

Opening my eyes, I moaned softly at what I saw. Dean was standing in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. The sight of his firm flesh and hard lines made the warm heat soar. I thought at first that it would burn me alive, but it pooled deeper into the empty ache at the center of my body.

_Oh shit_, I thought as I realized what was happening to me. _I'm horny_.

That realization struck me as another did. Dean was going to be bare as he was, holding me in an empty room. And I was not the only one drowning in arousal. Dean's member was twitching and hardening beneath the stretched material of his underwear.

**A/N: I would say I am sorry that it's short, but I ain't. I want y'all to be left in expense. Anyway, the winner of my little poll was three. Between the reviews and a few pm's I was sent, it won by just two votes. Apparently, you guys are wanting tons of smut. Hopefully, I can deliver. Thanks!**


End file.
